Fireworks
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: The team enjoys a fireworks show in Central Park. A/U because Joss is alive.


_Disclaimer: Nothing from the show belongs to me._

 _Pre A/N: Happy Independence day to all my fellow readers out there. I wrote this ages ago, planning for this holiday. Just decided to do another A/U where Joss survives Simmon's bullet and her and John finally get their butts in gear about their relationship. My apologies for any mistakes as this is unbeta'd. Enjoy:)_

* * *

Fireworks

Joss couldn't remember better weather as her and Taylor strolled through Central Park, looking for a good place to set up a picnic. There was quite the festive mood in the air. The sun was beginning to set and they saw other people as they got ready to enjoy the fireworks display that would be starting in a half an hour. Joss was relieved that she didn't have to work today and her assistance wasn't needed from her vigilante friends.

"Oh T, how about here" she called out, pointing to a spot underneath one of the many tall and full trees. The days hadn't been too warm these last few days thanks to the cool breeze that was in the air once again. Joss dressed casually and comfortably, wearing a simple yellow sundress with daisy prints and frills at the end. It had been in the back of her closet for a while since she hadn't made it a habit of dressing like a woman thanks to the years at her job and following a strict dress code. She did dress up when she found time to go out but it had been months since she felt like going out. Joss also put on some flats while keeping her dark hair loose. The weather said that it would be warm but not unbearable thanks to the wind. The only piece of jewelry was silver necklace that was carrying something that meant the world to her.

She was carrying a basket with some food that she made at home on her right shoulder and a blanket under her left arm as she waited for Taylor to check out the spot she picked. When he reached her, he took a good look to judge the spot. After a few seconds, he nodded his head before giving her a thumbs up. "This is fine mom. Let me help you set up." She smiled at his offer before putting the basket next to her and the two of them spread the blanket over the grass before taking a seat. Joss sighed as she relaxed in their surroundings, not getting the chance for this too often thanks to her 2 jobs. She wanted to spend more time with Taylor too. He was growing and soon he would be off to college so Joss wanted a few more memories to cherish before that happened. She bit down the tears that threatened to well up at the idea of seeing her baby boy off to make something of himself. "This is great mom" Taylor complimented after plopping down next to her and looked around, excited to see the show. He knew that the 2 of them didn't get to do things together often so he was just glad to be spending time with his mom doing, especially after the scare last year when she was shot by one of the guys she was trying to put away for months.

"Sure is. Let me get you something to eat." Joss had packed the generic picnic items like sandwiches, burgers, potatoes salad and a few cans of soda. The wind no longer threatened to blow their things away as Joss laid out the paper plates, utensils, then the food that were in their own tubberware bowls.

Joss paid no mind to the people around them as everything found a place on the blanket. "Well well Carter, looks like you're ready to feed an army." The familiar voice caused her too look up. Joss smiled when she saw that it was Lionel with his son Lee by his side. He was dressed casually in khakis and a loose fitting blue shirt, something that was a rare occurrence. Joss was used to seeing Lionel in his coal colored suit and loose tie. Lee was wearing a matching outfit except with a red shirt.

She used her hands to help her stand up and smooth off her dress before greeting the pair properly. "Hey Lionel, how's it going?" She watched her stepped before giving him a friendly hug. When they separated, Joss turned her attention towards Lee. She smiled kindly at him and also gave him a light hug. "You are getting more handsome every time I see you Lee."

He turned his head to hide the blush from her compliment, causing Lionel to laugh before nudging his shoulder. "Well Lee, what do you say when someone says something nice to you?"

Nodding his head, Lee looked right at her with his own, tentative smile. "Thank you Ms. Carter. You are looking very beautiful today."

Joss patted the top of his head affectionately. "Thank you very much sweetie and please just call me Joss. All my friends do." He nodded his head then walked behind her to greet Taylor while she continued to chat with Lionel. "You want anything? I've packed a few extra sandwiches."

Lionel waved his hands, refusing the offer. "I'm good. I'm going to get me and Lee some hot dogs from the stand next to the fountain. It's nice to spend some time with him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Before long, you'll wish that you had more time" she said with a wistful look in her eyes, remembering what she thought early about Taylor heading to college soon. "How's he doing?"

"Good. He's doing good in school." He shoved his hands into his pocket. "He really likes Rhonda."

"That's good." They walked a short distance to a stone pathway which they began to follow. "I'm glad to hear that it's all working out for you. To be honest, I wasn't sure what she would think when you caught me and John in the middle of kidnapping someone." Joss snickered at the memory of John throwing Mrs. Drake in the back of the car.

"At least she's understanding about my job. She told me that it runs in the family so she knows the demanding work. I really think I found someone special Carter."

"Did you invite her here?" Joss's eyes scanned the pedestrians that they pasted, most were couples holding hands and looked happy with the world. She was taken back to when she was preganent with Taylor and her and Paul were strolling around the fountain just listening to the water.

"She told me that she was busy with some family stuff and couldn't make it." Lionel was disappointed but he knew that sometimes life got in the way. Now that HR was gone, he finally could live the life he wanted and continue to be the kind of cop that Lee could be proud of.

Joss lowered her head. "Sorry about that."

Lionel just shrugged his shoulders, not worrying about it. "It happens. I never thought that I would be able to do any of this, having a real life without having to worry about Simmons breathing down my damn neck every 5 seconds."

They didn't even realize that they had walked a circle until they saw their kids. Lionel didn't notice until he took a few steps that Joss was not in stride with him. When he turned around, he saw her looking towards where they left their kids in disbelief. Returning to her side, Lionel saw what caught her attention. The two of them saw their boys playing with a very familiar dog with his owner in conversation with Taylor.

"Who would have known that four eyes enjoyed a fireworks show? Let's head over and say hi." Agreeing, Joss followed until they were back at the tree.

Harold smile warmly before offering a greeting. "Detectives, good evening."

"Hiya Harold, surprised to see you here" Joss commented as she bent down to give Bear his own greeting.

"Well since our docket was clear, I thought that I would take the time to enjoy the show along with Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw."

Joss looked behind him but couldn't see either one. "Nice to see that even vigilantes can take a night off."

Harold nodded his head. "I am please to see that the crime rate has dropped considerably in the last couple of years."

"Well when you have someone like tall, dark, and dangerous along with G.I. Jane patrolling the streets, I doubt that anyone wants to even jaywalk." Lionel stepped up to shake Harold's hand before looking at Lee. "How about I get you a hot dog Lee?"

"Sure dad." He stepped up enthusiastically and went with his dad to get some food, leaving Taylor to play with Bear.

"It is heartwarming to see that Detective Fusco is doing well, considering the circumstances on how he and Mr. Reese met."

Joss nodded her head before standing shoulder to shoulder, watching as Lionel lifted Lee to his shoulders and did some spins. She chuckled at the carefree sight. "He's still annoyed with the fact that he shot him." Her voice then grew serious. "He didn't even think that this was possible for him." Joss crossed her hands over her chest as study the father/son moment before her. The wind that died out began to pick up again, playing with Joss's hair. She did her best to keep the strands from blocking her vision. Joss sighed as she felt the most relaxed in a while. There wasn't any more side job with taking out HR for months. It was just back to her normal life, one that she thought she wouldn't see when everything died down. It was thanks to all the friends that she made that she was able to make it through it all, to be with her son and get her career back.

A whistle sounded in the air and Bear's ears perked up, drawing everyone's attention. He then made a mad dash to the source. Joss smiled warmly as she saw John and Shaw approaching them in their own casual wear. Shaw was wearing just black slacks and a black tank top with her hair up in a mess ponytail and combat boots. John was wearing a bright blue polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Joss couldn't help but think in appreciation at how well John's clothes fit him, accustomed to his Man in a Suit attire.

"Sup Carter" Shaw greeted in her usual way. John was admiring Joss's beauty as the sundress's color complimented her skin. "So you got any food?" They all began laughing with Shaw left in confusion and asking what was so funny.

"Just you always thinking with your stomach. I'm doing fine too. Thanks for asking. I have a few extra things packed up. Let me look." As she leaned over, the necklace around her neck almost spilled out but she quickly caught it before grabbing one of her wrapped sandwiches, straightening up, and handing it happily to her friend who smiled in return. It warmed Joss's heart to see the emotionally closed off women opening up around her. As much as Shaw wouldn't admit it, it was clear that she liked everyone and just said it in her own way which usually was with a scowl or a smart ass comment. She then turned to John while fixing her dress. "Hi John."

"Hey Joss." John took an appreciative glance at her.

"Before you guys do your goggily eyes at each other, take it somewhere else. I'm eating here" Shaw muffled through a full mouth. It just confused her how two people that were obviously into each other pretended so much.

Rolling their eyes at Shaw's outburst, they walked towards the fountain after making sure that Taylor would be alright. The sky was almost dark now, with the beautiful mixture of orange and purple sunset replacing the usual blue. John and Joss's strides matched as they watched the patrons get ready for the show. They walked pasted the fountain and found another trail that had few people so they could have some privacy. Joss then tried again at a greeting. "Hi" she said simply.

John smiled before slipping his hands into his pockets. "Good evening Detective. Nice to see that we both managed to find something to do today."

Joss agreed. "With how busy we are, I'm surprised that we even had the chance but I'm glad. I haven't seen the fireworks in a long time and it's a nice time to spend with Taylor, especially with everything that happened a few months ago."

"Yeah." John hated remembering how Joss pushed him away to keep him safe. He thought that it was such a reckless thing for her to do. He also understood that she had been pushed to her limit because HR had ruined her career and threatened to hurt her son. "How does it feel to be busting bad guys again as a detective?" Even though it had been months since Joss's reinstatement, John always asked because he always got a beautiful and joyful smile each and every time. This question was not met differently.

Joss shook her head in disbelief as she knew that the question was coming, accustomed to answering it a few times a week. "It feels great to do what I love again John." She then felt a shiver pass through her, the temperature dropping a little now that the sun no longer was giving it's warmth. John noticed the action and without warning, draped his strong arm across Joss's shoulders and pulled her against his body in an attempt to shield her from the cold. She wanted to see if his expression matched hers which was one of content. When Joss saw just that, she smiled before snuggling into the comforting embrace.

Even though neither had explored anything more in their relationship after their moment in the morgue, John had changed. He was more caring and endearing. There were times when they sat down to watch TV on her couch and casually sat hip to hip with her. There were more brushes of their fingers and grazes across her cheek. It was nice Joss thought. It had been years since Paul and even though they reconciled, Joss had no intention to try again. She had already explained it to Taylor and he was very understanding, saying that he just wanted to see her happy. Joss had a sneaking suspicion that he was rooting for her and John to get together so that he could have a badass stepdad.

As their walked continued in silence, John's arm began rubbing against something. When he took a closer look, he saw the simple, silver chain and curiosity got the better of him as to what was hanging at the end as it was hidden in her dress. He stopped the two of them and let his fingers slid under the chain and along her slim neck. "So what's with this necklace? Out of all the time I've known you, I don't remember you owning anything like this."

Joss scoffed in amusement before stepping in front of him, missing his body's warmth. "You would know since you can't behave and understand the definition of boundaries." Her hands reached up and began playing with the bulge under the fabric of her dress, the object bringing back painful memories. "If you must know" she said softly, making sure there would be no nosy passerbys before pulling up until the object was finally revealed and Joss let it lay now on top of her sundress.

John held his breath and his eyes widen in recognition over what was hanging at the end of the chain. The small, metal bullet looked back at John and his heart clenched at the memory of how Joss came about getting it. She reached up and twisted it in her fingers before jumping into an explanation. "After everything that happened, I couldn't get rid of it. You told me how this bullet was meant for you but you never used it because of me. When I look at it, I can't help but think back to when we first met and how much you've meant to me even back then." She then closed a fist around the bullet. "You left this to me before you went off to face certain death to protect me." Joss felt her eyes water as she remembered the heartfelt last words between them with the door between them.

"Joss…"

She threw out her hand, stopping him. "Just let me finish okay. I've been trying to figure out what to say since then, after we both managed to get out alive. I want to know, what are we doing? I know we're friends but something's different. Was the kiss really meant to be a one time thing or what?"

John took a step forward but didn't touch her. He was always so sure of things, so confident. At least until it came to Joss Carter. John thought that he would never feel love for anyone except Jessica but Joss blew away all expectations he'd ever had. She always surprised him and even more so, she slowly began to worm her way into his heart without any effort. John had tried to resist but it was futile because he welcomed the stubborn, by the books, beautiful detective by his side. "No" he finally answered and was happy to see her glistening eyes shine brightly. "I didn't want to die without letting you know exactly how I felt. After we survived, I made a promise that I would ask you on a date but then everything happened and I was scared because it reminded me of when I thought I was happy and I had lost it all. If that bullet had moved a centimeter more to the left, you would have suffered the same fate as Jessica and my heart wouldn't have been able to take it." John reached up slightly to take the hands that had since moved to Joss's side and take them in his palm to palm.

"John, just tell me that you want this too…want me." Her voice was hopeful but still feared lingered that he would reject her.

He stepped closer again then released their hands to tenderly take her face. John dropped a sweet kiss to those full lips. It ended all too soon but Joss knew that it was merely a promise of things to come. The sound of popping dimly reached their ears and they noticed the air around them illuminated in a multitude of colors. Realizing the show started, Joss grabbed John's hand and began leading him back to where she left Taylor. When they got back, they noticed that Lionel had returned with Lee and they were all admiring the show. When Joss called out for Taylor, everyone looked to them.

Their reactions at seeing John and Joss holding hands and standing close to each pretty much said the same thing. 'About time'. When they reach everyone, Joss got a laugh when Shaw commented on how it took them long enough before eating another sandwich that Taylor must have given her while she went off for her walk with John. He stepped behind her to lean against the tree and Joss stood in front of him, feeling his arms wrap around her neck. John gave a sweet kiss to the side of her head and she threw back a smile.

Everyone stood together as the show continued, the fireworks coming together in a beautiful crescendo to help celebrate this country's independence and now it marked the day that John and Joss chose to finally take that next journey in their relationship together.

* * *

Post A/N: So yeah, John got screwed in the finale for sure. The show just went and confirmed that their little 'joke' in S4 wasn't a joke at all and they really did want to get rid of him and give the show to Shaw. What I can't stand is how they imply so much that Root can change and yet John is stuck on this path where he was doomed to die no matter what. It's ridiculous and the way they did the scene was overkill. John fans could see how it was clearly personal that the EPs wanted to be sure that John was dead but it really doesn't matter since Shaw was given a dead show while John died a martyr and a hero. I want to think as many others that John survived and is with Joss who was in witness protection this whole time. #ReeseLives Anyways, after that rant lol, I hope that all of you out there enjoy today, whether you are going to watch fireworks or enjoy a cookout with family, have fun and be safe :)


End file.
